


Perfect Affair

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Twilight Sins [9]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cock Tease, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest Kink, Infidelity, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Out of Character, Pseudo-Incest, Riding, Seduction, Step-parents, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Bella decides to seduce her mom's new boyfriend when he comes to live with them.NSFW





	Perfect Affair

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, least of all the images.

Bella hadn’t known how to react when her mother brought home Phil Dwyer.  He was so much younger.  He was just over a decade older than she was.  But her mother seemed so happy.  And she had been with this guy longer than all the others that had flown through their lives.  He seemed really nice.  Very eager to make a good impression on her.  And he seemed to make her mom feel as young and carefree as she wanted to be.  Soon enough, Phil was living with them.

But that seemed to bring about a whole other issue Bella didn’t know how to react to.  Having a big, burly, built baseball player in the house at all hours seemed in ignite something in Bella that she had never really experienced before.  Sexual arousal.

Sometimes she’d see him without a shirt.  When he was just waking up and didn’t realize she was in the living room.  When he went swimming in their pool.  She watched from her bedroom window as he did laps.  As the water dripped down his muscles.  She wondered to herself what the rest of him would look like with water dripping down his body.

She had decided one thing.  The only selfish thing she’d ever decide to do.

She wanted him.  For herself.

She started subtly.  Did her own laps in the pool in a bikini she hadn’t worn since she was fourteen.  She stopped wearing bras under her tank tops.  And had taken to wearing her shortest shorts around the house when a heatwave washed through Phoenix.

Her mom took it as a sign that she was comfortable having Phil around the house.

Little did she know.

She caught Phil more than once staring at her ass when she wanted around with it hanging out of her shorts.  It made her smirk to herself.  She’d even caught him looking at her nipples when they hardened under her thin shirts.  She’d made sure that she accident rubbed them with her fingers when reaching up to run her hands through her hair – a habit of hers.  Or to stretch her arms up high when she yawned to show off her tone tummy.

She even took naps on the couch in her smallest pajamas when her mom went out with her girlfriends.  Or watched a movie with a racy sex scene in it.  Sometimes he sat with her and watched, nursing a beer.  And when the love scene came on with all the heavy breathing and nude shots, she caught him looking at her lounging at the other end of the couch.

She’d also taken to leaving her door slightly open when she slept at night.  She knew Phil often woke up before them.  Being that it was summer, she didn’t have to wake up for school.  And being that her mom had such loose hours depending on what job she had this year, she could sleep in until noon or be out of the house by nine.

Sometimes she’d just be waking up and hear her cracked door creak open just a bit more.  It was so hot all she could sleep in was her underwear and tank top, no blankets.  She knew Phil was getting an eyeful.

When he wasn’t at work, but her mom was out having a girls night or something, she left her room open while she masturbated.  She ‘forgot’ he was home and pressed her vibrator to her clit, whining and whimpering into her pillow until her pussy gushed with her cum.  Or, she’d ride her dildo into her bathroom counter until she saw stars, imagining that she was riding Phil.

She was beside herself with anticipation when her mother went on and on about a girls week in Cabo she was planning.  She couldn’t wait for her mom to go so she and Phil had the house to themselves.

* * *

Phil hadn’t expected to fall for a woman with a teenage daughter.  But before he knew it, he was living with Renee and Bella and they became a little family.  He got along with Bella.  She was more soft-spoken and intellectual than Renee.  She was sweet.

But as the temperature rose with summer, Bella was forced to wear little clothing.  And he was a man.  He couldn’t help but notice.  Her ass practically hung out of her shorts.  And he noticed when she wasn’t wearing a bra.  She barely wore one recently.  Sometimes her nipples would pebble under the thin fabric.  He couldn’t help but stare.  But he always looked away before she looked at him.

But more and more, he was starting to realize that maybe he wasn’t noticing these things by accident.  Maybe she wanted him to look and see those parts of her.  Her hips seemed to sway back and forth when she watched.  He could tell the bathing suit she wore to swim was too small, her tits practically hanging out of the top.

He told himself that he was probably just living in a fantasy world.  Imagining that a young sexy girl like her wanted him like that.  But he caught her smiles and looks.

One night, he ended up watching a romcom with her.  A steamy sex scene happened to be in it.  And could hear Bella’s breathing deepen as she watched the actors writhe against each other.  He had to adjust himself in his pants.

Given the heat, Bella left her door and window open at night when she slept.  Phil was often the first one awake and got up to make coffee.  One morning he noticed that because of the heat, Bella also didn’t sleep under blankets, and barely wore anything to bed.  He couldn’t stop himself before he pushed her cracked door just a bit more open to gaze at her ass in a little black thong as she slept.

One night, when Renee went out with her girlfriends, Phil could hear a slight buzzing sound coming from upstairs.  Curiously, Phil toed off his shoes at the matt at the front door and then inched his way upstairs.  He past the bathroom first and then saw Bella’s door cracked again.

His eyes widened when he peered inside to see Bella sprawled on her bed, feet planted on the mattress, knees up in the air and spread.  He found himself wanted an unobstructed view of her young pussy.  But it was covered with the black vibrator she was rubbing into her clit as she mewled and whined under her breath.

He’d had to run off before she came in order to take care of his own issue.

After that, he found himself trying to get another eyeful of her pussy through her shorts, or her thong when she slept with the door open.  He’d fuck Renee savagely and have to stop himself from moaning Bella’s name.  He felt sick and depraved.  But he couldn’t stop.

When Renee went out for drinks with her coworkers, he feigned a migraine to get out of her invitation.  He saw Bella grinning as her mom said her goodnights and cooed over his head pain before going out the door.  And then Bella had quickly muttered that she was going to shower and raced upstairs.

Phil waited until he heard the water start, and then counted up three hundred before he snuck upstairs to see if she also left the door open when she showered.  He just wanted to see her pussy.  He wasn’t going to do anything but look.

He counted his blessings when he saw the door half-open.  Maybe Bella was just really used to only having her mom around and not caring much about the privacy of a closed door.  Or maybe – as he hoped – she wanted to tease him.

He peered into the crack of the door, still hearing the water running, but almost groaned out loud at what he saw.  Because Bella wasn’t in the shower anymore, even if her body was glistening with water dripping down her creamy skin, dark wet hair sticking to her face and neck.  Instead of standing under the water, she was propped up on the bathroom counter.  A suction cup dildo was mounted on the surface and she was riding it like a woman possessed.

This wasn’t fair!  She was whimpering so delicious and he could see her little pussy being split apart by the fat dildo she was riding.  He instantly imagined that she was riding him.  He wanted her to be.  He wanted to be flat on his back in his bed with her teenage body bouncing on his cock while she screamed his name.  Or maybe even… Daddy.

This time, Phil had enough restraint to stay and watch until Bella came around the dildo.  All the while, he was palming his dick through his jeans.

He was sure that she knew.  And when Renee said she was going away for a week in Cabo, he hoped to get more than a peep show.

* * *

Bella knew for sure that he was watching her.  She could feel his eyes on her.  So, when her mother finally left, she had to step it up and get him to act.  During the day, she leisurely floated in the pool.  Or watched a racy film that basically bordered on porn, with the volume up.  She had taken to just wearing a tank top and panties, no shorts, around the house with Renee gone.

Phil had briefly watched with her, and she could see his cock growing in his jeans, before he awkwardly cleared his throat and said, “I’m gonna head to the store real quick.  Need anything?”

Bella coyly bit into her lower lip and shook her head, locking her eyes on his.

He coughed into his fist and made his way out.  After she heard his car leave, she grinned to herself and set upon her plan for the day.  She laid flat on the couch and pulled her top tighter against her tits and teased her nipples, so they were poking up.  She took a selfie with them that way, giving the phone bedroom eyes and biting her lip again.  She then teased her pussy through her panties with two fingers and titled the camera down to get a picture of that.  With a pretty blush on her face, she attached them to a text and sent it to Phil with a winky face.

She then turned the tv to a channel that often had action flicks playing and turned the volume up.  She got to her feet and skipped upstairs.  She snuck into the master bedroom as if she wasn’t home alone and flattened herself on the large bed.  She arched into the sheets once she turned the duvet down and teased her pussy some more, waiting for Phil to get home.  She knew enough to guess that he wouldn’t react to the messages by texting her back.

She reclined against the pillows with her phone in her hand to amuse herself until he got back.  She didn’t hear him when he did.  Not the door opening or him putting the groceries away by himself.  The television was too loud downstairs.  But she did hear him coming up the stairs, and made sure to smile coyly as she sat up when he came to the ajar door.

He stood in the doorway like a statue when he saw her there.

She locked eyes with him.  “Well?  Aren’t you going to come fuck me?”

Phil slowly tilted his head at her, slightly grinning.

Bella let out an excited squeal when Phil charged for her on the bed and landed on her, swallowing her mouth into his.  She used his momentum to flip him onto his back and straddle his lap, grinding onto him while his hands explored her torso, pushing up her shirt and filling his hand with her pale tit.

“You little fucking tease,” he hissed after biting her lip and dragging it out.  “Strutting around the house half-naked, showing me your pussy and little nipples when your mom isn’t looking.  How long have you wanted me to fuck you?”

Bella yelped as his calloused fingers roughly pinched her nipples in her top.  “So long.  I watch you swimming and shirtless and wish you’d come into the house and fuck me with your cock.  I imagined it was big and thick and would fill me up so good.  Made me so fucking wet thinking about it.”

“I bet, you little whore,” he said as he gripped her hips and pulled her against his hard cock in his jeans.  “I’ve seen you grinding on your vibrator, riding that fake cock in the bathroom like the slut you are.  Just desperate for a good fuck – to fuck the real thing.”

“Yes, yes!” Bella gasped.  “I want to see your cock, Phil.  Please!”

“Get it out then, little girl,” he rasped up at her, letting go of her hips so she had free reign.

Shaking with excitement, Bella undid his jeans quickly and pulled out his rock-hard cock, running her hand up the shaft.  She gazed at it like it was a beautiful gem.  She skimmed her hand up and down the smooth skin of his dick as she imagined having it inside her.  She wanted to take off her panties and sink on it right now.  But the wet patch in the fabric of her crotch, she was ready to anyway.

But Phil interrupted her thoughts with a feral growl and tossed her off of him, quickly stripping off his clothes.  He turned her on her stomach and pulled her up on all fours.  His rough hands pushing the hem of her top up to her shoulders urged her to strip it off.  And then he was yanking her panties down half of her ass cheeks and running a finger through her wet folds.

Phil’s eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head when he felt her soaked folds and realized that she was completely shaved.  How had he not noticed that when he watched her riding her dildo or fucking her vibrator.  Now he was getting the full view.

He yanked her panties off of her and tossed them over his shoulder.  He jerked his hard cock in his hand a bit before pressing the head against her slit.  He rubbed it up and down her warm and squishy labia and murmured to himself, “Oh, you are ready for my cock, aren’t you?”

Bella heard his words and shivered when she felt his cock head pressing against her pussy.  “Yes, I’m ready!  Please fuck me, Phil!”

“On one condition,” he muttered darkly behind her.

Bella panted as she laid her head on the pillow under her.  “Anything…”

“Call me Daddy,” Phil ordered, gripping her ass and slipping the tip of his cock just inside her hole.  It was his darkest kink.  But he knew Bella was just the kind of horny slut to play along.

She didn’t even hesitate to comply.  “Fuck me, Daddy!”

Paul gave a loud grunt as he plunged into her, grabbing her hips and pulled her against him.

Bella keened and tossed her head back when she finally felt Phil sink his cock into her pussy.  None of her wildest sex dreams had done the sensation justice.  She felt so full with his cock rammed into her, delicious stretched wide over his thick shaft.  He was so deep too, deeper than her fingers, her dildo, or any boyfriend she’d had before.

Phil shuddered when he finally got his dick wet inside her tiny teen pussy.  Her walls were like molten lava, hugging his cock so tight.  He’d never fucked anyone so tight.  If he didn’t know any better, he’d guess she was a virgin.

He dug his fingers into her ass cheeks and held onto her.  “Such a tight cunt you have, little girl.  Were you saving yourself for Daddy?”

Bella played along.  “Mmmm, yes Daddy.  No one could fuck your little girl’s pussy like you could.  I need you to fuck me and make me cum.”

“Oh, I’ll make you cum,” Phil growled as he used his grip on the globes of her ass to push her off his cock and yank her back onto it.  He seesawed into her as he grunted, “I gotta feel that tight cunt cum on my cock.  I can’t believe you could get any tighter.  If you do, my dick might get stuck inside.”

Bella mewled and gasped as she was rocked back and forth on her knees, losing her breath every time his cock hammered into her cunt.  She gushed around him, her body producing an overflowing amount of pussy juice that eased his way into her and drenched their thighs.  She could even feel it dripping down and creating a wet spot on the sheets under them.

Phil suddenly ripped his dick out of her pussy and tossed her face first on the bed.  Bella was confused for a moment and worried he’d changed his mind.  But then he landed on his back and fisted his cock, “I gotta see you ride Daddy’s cock, baby girl.”

Bella practically drooled as she threw her knees over his legs and hovered over his dick as he aimed it up for her pussy.  She pressed her hole over the tip of his dick and slowly sank down until her skin clapped against his, throwing her head back and moaning out, “Oh fuck, Daddy, your cock’s just so big inside me!”

She whined and mewled as she grinded on his cock, feeling it throb and rock in her cunt.

She loved this.  And he loved watched her rock on top of him, riding his cock as her tits bounced and swung with her body and her hair flew around her face.  Her eyes were screwed shut and her mouth was gaping as all her little noises flooded out uninhibited.

“Daddy, I’m gonna cum!” Bella gasped, riding him harder, pussy gushing over his stomach.  Her clit smacked against his pelvis as he thrust up into her to meet her hips.  “Oh, I’m gonna cum on your cock!  I want you to cum with me!  Please, Daddy, I need your cum in my pussy!”

“Oh don’t worry, baby,” Phil grunted as he pounded into her from under her.  “I’m gonna fill that pussy up with my cum, right into your little fuckhole.”

Bella let out a high-pitched scream, “DADDY!” as she came undone.  She clenched around him so impossibly tight, he almost couldn’t move.  Her pussy squirted on his cock like a busted faucet.

“You’re such a good girl.  Cumming for Daddy, cumming on Daddy’s cock,” Phil hissed up at her.  “You want Daddy’s cum?  In your pussy?”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Bella chanted, voice still high and weak as her pussy fluttered around him, still in the midst of her orgasm.

Phil grunted as her pussy clamped on his cock, wet and hot and pulsing.  He let go and came undone in her.  Rope after rope of sticky white cum shot up into her unprotected pussy, right into her waiting womb.  He let out a roar as he came, holding her down on his cock as he spurted into her.

Once the edge waned, panting heavily, Phil pulled her off of his dick.

Bella grinned tiredly to herself as she felt his thick cum drip out of her pussy and down her thighs.

Bella fell into a heap on his chest, panting.  Her eyes started to droop.  “That was amazing, Daddy.”

Phil roughly smacked her ass, earning a yelp.  “Your pussy is perfect for Daddy’s cock.  I’m gonna use you whenever I want now.”

Bella had no objections, and they carried on their affair for the rest of the week in the master bedroom.  When Renee returned, they mercilessly teased each other around the house behind her back and then fucked each other on any surface of the house when she left.  It was the perfect affair.

FOUR MONTHS LATER

Staring at her positive pregnancy test, Bella tentatively called out into the house, "Daddy?"


End file.
